1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a support for a utility pole such as the type used for illumination in commercial surface parking lots, and may be adapted to any type of installation utilizing a vertically disposed hollow support pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor pole assemblies for supporting electrical devices can be substantial installations wherein a support pole is mounted on a base and electrical conduits extend upwardly through the base and through the pole to a light structure mounted on the top of the pole. Such constructions are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,322; 3,400,905; 3,671,738; and 4,878,160. Typically the base of the pole includes a mounting plate which extends perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the pole and which provides peripheral openings for receiving bolts so that the pole itself can be bolted to a permanent mount. In many instances the permanent mount is of concrete, set in the ground, and the bolts extend upwardly from the upper face thereof so that the holes in the pole support plate receive bolts set in the concrete mount. Setting nuts and washers are placed on each boit sot that the support plate can be temporarily supported. Adjusting the setting bolts allows for plumbing of the vertical light pole shaft. Once proper alignment is achieved, high strength grout is placed between the top at the support structure and the underside of the support plate, thereby uniformly distributing the loads.
In the case of lighting installations for large surface parking lots, for example, the pole can be quite tall and therefore considerable force can be exerted on the base during a windstorm. Therefore it is necessary that the base be a substantial structure, but still provide an internal passageway for the electrical conduits which ultimately extend up the inside of the support pole structure to the light fixture at the top thereof.
A particular disadvantage of such hollow pole structures is the lack of provision for moisture which accumulates within the hollow pole structure, as the grout placed between the top of the support and the underside of the support plate will not allow captured moisture to escape. The use of field installed weep tubes is irregular and generally ineffective. Condensation occurs due to the change in ambient temperature, and the pole assembly is not normally watertight so that during rainstorms or the like, moisture may invade the interior of the pole structure.
The moisture thus entering the pole structure is not initially a substantial problem in that it is not normally present in a large quantity. However, over a period of time the accumulation will build and can result in deterioration of the light pole shaft and connections within the pole structure.